With rapid development of the unmanned aerial vehicle industry, people are more and more concerning about smoothness and clarity of aero-photographing. These indicators are mainly dependent on improvement of the performance of the unmanned aerial vehicle image transmission system. At present, small-scaled unmanned aerial vehicle image transmission system mainly supports transmission in the JPEG format, with a resolution of VGA (640×480). JPEG has a large data volume due to restriction of the compression algorithm, and employs 2.4 G WiFi for video stream transmission. This imposes a higher requirement on the transmission bandwidth. Especially, with respect to a low-cost embedded network system, how to improve the frame rate in a limited bandwidth and create a better user experience is a challenge for relevant enterprises.